The Crossover from Hell
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *co written with coolchic79260* The WWE is in a part of a talent exchange with TNA. What will go down?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Here's another story…which is being co-written by _coolchic79260. _Hope you enjoy :D_

**.x.**

It was Monday night in Sacremento, California and WWE Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel was getting for her match against Tori Brooks. Donning a Tripp Black White Lace Corset, Jake Jeans Black and Tan Stretching Destroyed Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse, and her hair was up in a side pony tail.

"Haylie, can I tell you something?" Raw GM Alison Bernier asked as she walked in.

"What is it Alison?" Haylie asked, not wanting to talk to the GM seeing as they don't get along.

"Well, we're going to be having a talent exchange with Total Nonstop Action, A.K.A TNA starting next week with some of us being on Impact and some of them being on Raw or Smackdown and I already made you a match." Alison relied.

"Who is it against?" Haylie asked, already liking the sound of a WWE/TNA Exchange.

"TNA's X-Division Champion Katie Borden." Alison simply said.

"Alright cool." Haylie said as she went out for her match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, Tori!"

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing**_

As _Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls _played and Tori came out wearing a Lip Service Pretty Woman Fishnet top, a Black Belted Waist Bubble Skirt, and a pair of Black Knee-high Five Buckle boots. When Tori got in the ring, she waited for the theme song of her opponent.

_**There's a place downtown**_

_**Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island New York, she is the WWE Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

As _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played Haylie came out to a huge pop and went to the ring and did the peace sign to the fans then the match started.

**FF to the End**

When Haylie had Tori in position she did her finisher _Surgical Free _on her and pinned her and won the match.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Unified Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After Haylie won the match she celebrated in the ring with her belt and then went to the back.

"Nice job as always." Sydney said happily as Haylie got to the back.

"Thanks Syd." Haylie said getting a drink of water.

"Don't mention it." Sydney said then asked. "Hey, did you hear about the WWE/TNA Talent Exchange?"

"Yeah, Alison told me about it, I'm facing their X-Division Champion Katie next week." Haylie said.

"You're facing the toughest Knockout on the roster!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Toughest? You watch TNA?" Haylie asked.

"Only because my older sister Ally is on there." Sydney said.

"Wait older sister?" Haylie asked.

"By two years that's it." Sydney said. "But she and Katie are best friends that's how I know more about Katie."

"Oh ok." Haylie said. "Let me guess, you're facing Ally next week, right?"

"Yep." Sydney said sadly. "This is why I hate Alison."

"Hey, I'll trade you Ally for Katie anyday." Haylie said as she smiled.

"No thanks, I would rather face Ally than Katie." Sydney said.

"You're scared of her, are you?" Haylie asked.

"No, I just don't want to get hurt by her." Sydney said.

"Coward!" Haylie joked.

"Shut up!" Sydney joked.

_**FF to Thursday night **_(AN: Yeah TNA is live in this story)

"So let me get this straight, WWE and TNA are going to have a Talent exchange?" TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden asked TNA President Dixie Carter as they were in her office.

"Yeah, but it's not like WWE is buying TNA, it's just some of the superstars from Raw and Smackdown will compete over here and some of the TNA superstars will compete on Raw and Smackdown." Dixie said then she smiled. "And I already talked to the Raw GM about a match."

"Which is?" Katie asked.

"You are going one on one with their Unified Diva's Champion." Dixie said happily.

"Haylie Trudel huh?" Katie asked as she smirked, ever since Haylie came to the WWE Katie always wanted to face her. "I can face her and win."

"That's the spirit." Dixie said happily as Katie left and went to her and Ally's locker room.

"Katie Katie did you hear?" Ally asked excitedly as Katie walked in. "WWE and TNA are going to have a Talent Exchange!"

"I heard." Katie said happily. "I also heard I'm going to face Haylie Trudel on Raw next week."

"You got the toughest Diva in the WWE!" Ally exclaimed.

"Exactly, but unlike her, I held guys titles." Katie smirked as she got ready for her match against Kazarian.

"Exactly so I know you'll win." Ally said happily. "And I even made a bet with my sister Sydney."

"Hold up, Sydney is your sister?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, she's younger by two years." Ally said. "But anyway, she bet 100 bucks that Haylie will win, and I bet 200 bucks that you'll win." Ally said happily.

"Thanks Ally and I know I'll win." Katie said happily.

"You're welcome but I have to face Sydney next week when you face Haylie." Ally said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ally." Katie said.

"It's ok, if it was Adam it would be different but since it's not I guess I'll just go out and beat her." Ally said.

"Alright." Katie said as she got ready. "Wish me luck." Then she went out for her match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Kazarian!" JB announced.

When Kazarian's theme song played he came out and went to the ring and posed, after that he stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Katie.

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
You gotta think twice before you react  
So stay, stay a little while cause a promise  
Not kept is the road to exile**_

As _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played as Katie came out.

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!" JB announced.

Katie was wearing a Lip-Service Gangsta Pranksta under bust buster, Tripp black corduroy skinny straight pants, a pair of Black Converse High tops, and the X-Division title belt on her stomach. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with the belt then handed the belt to the ref than the match started.

**FF to the End**

When Kazarian was down Katie went to the top rope and did her finisher _Darkness Apporaches _and pinned him and won the match.

"Here is your winner, the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!" JB announced.

After Katie was announced the winner the ref handed her back her title belt and with it but then she made a run out of the ring because Fortune (minus her husband) ran into the ring and Katie did not feel like dealing with them tonight so she posed with her belt on the stage and smirked as Fortune started freaking out.

_Haylie Muse: Huh, looks like I got some good competition for next week :)_

_Me: Why yes you do Haylie. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Next week on Raw, which was being located in Seattle Washington and Haylie was in the locker room that she occasionally shared with Sydney.

"Excited for your match?" Sydney asked.

"Syd, you always know I'm excited for my matches, doesn't matter who I face." Haylie said.

"Yeah good point." Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders. For her match against Ally, she was wearing a neon pink and black striped tank top, purple skinny jeans and white fuzzy Ugg ankle boots, and her hair was straightened while Haylie was wearing a green sparkly halter top which was being held by strings tied around her neck and around her back, yellow ripped short shorts and fiery red Converse high tops.

The duo of WWE Divas had some time on their hands before Haylie goes out before her match, and all that Haylie knew was that after someone's promo was her match, so she had to (almost) sit through an entire promo hearing someone talk about worthless information.

"Just _perfect _since when is there a Raw where we don't hear his big mouth?" Sydney asked really annoyed.

"Who, Nexus?" Haylie asked.

"No—Mike." Sydney said.

"What's he talking about now?" Haylie asked.

**In-Ring**

"So as I heard last week that starting tonight the WWE and TNA are now doing some talent exchange where the superstars and divas from Raw and Smackdown are going over there and same with the superstars and knockouts from TNA are coming to either Raw or Smackdown." Mike started, and the reception that the WWE Universe was giving was a little bit of cheers. "And wanna know what I think about that?" Mike asked, and received a huge _no _from the WWE Universe, but he continued on anyways.

"What I think about this whole thing is that the WWE is sending excellent talent in the superstars and excellent talent in well, some of the Divas to some company that has untalented rejects that didn't have the talent to make it in the WWE if they so chose." Mike started. "Besides their untalented worthless trailer trash from the looks of things, TNA is just some stupid company that thinks they can compete on WWE's level, well guess what? They can't and for the simplest reason too: TNA. SUCKS."

**Locker room**

"Wow. He stooped that low." Haylie said. "He's insulting another company."

"Yeah—we're used to the 'Mike insults Haylie' hour." Sydney said.

"Exactly—but hey, if he does this next week on Raw, I don't have to murder him as much." Haylie said, sounding relaxed.

"You sound like you don't get this as often." Sydney said.

"No duh Syd, you basically follow me everywhere, and where I am, Mike is, and there isn't one freaking sentence where he does or doesn't insult me." Haylie said, and when she saw that it was a commercial break, Haylie said, "Well, wish me luck." Then left.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island New York she is the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started as Haylie made her entrance towards the ring, receiving a huge pop from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she did the peace sign towards the WWE Universe, then waited for her opponent to come out to the ring.

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
You gotta think twice before you react  
So stay, stay a little while cause you a promise  
Not kept is the road to exile**_

"And her opponent, from Venice Beach, California, she is TNA's X-Division Champion, Katie Borden!"

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _started to play, Katie walked to the ring wearing a Lip Service Step in Time Hook & Eye Top in black, Tripp Ladies Black Bondage pants and white Converse high tops. When she entered the ring, the match started.

**FF to the End**

As Katie was about to perform her finisher, somebody ran down to the ring, and actually pushed her off of the turnbuckle and went to deliver a beat down on Katie, and another person entered the ring and performed her finisher on Haylie, then the two walked backwards up the ramp, and then before Katie and Haylie went to the back themselves, they saw who attacked them.

Raw Diva Tori and another girl, probably associating herself with TNA.

When Haylie and Katie got to the back, Haylie muttered, "For fudge sakes, why did they have to do that?"

"Just to get spotlight on themselves." Katie replied. "Especially Mackenzie."

Haylie cocked her head to the side before asking, "Uh, who?"

"The girl who helped the brunette girl out there." Katie said.

"Oh." Haylie said. "So basically some TNA knockouts are aligning themselves with WWE Divas? How original." Haylie said, then added, "And looks like possibly the two biggest bitches on both companies have formed an alliance."

"Possibly?" Katie asked. "Mackenzie is like the biggest bitch in TNA, it's not even funny."

"Damn she must be annoying." Haylie said.

"Yepp."

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Sydney!"

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

_Life is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _started to play as Sydney made her entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring she waited for the entrance music of her sister.

_**I see your dirty face high behind your collar  
What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie live a lie**_

"And her opponent, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Ally!"

Ally walked to the ring wearing a Hell Bunny Deconstructed Stripey top in pink, Hell Bunny Bondage Fairy Skirt in red with Tripp skin and bones leggings and black combat boots. When she entered the ring, the match started.

**FF to the end**

It was a pretty close match, then Sydney performed her finisher _Canadian Fury _to get the pin fall.

"Here is your winner, Sydney!"

_Life is a Highway _started up again as the ref raised Sydney's hand in the air. When her hand was released, she picked up Ally off of the mat and gave her a sisterly hug before the both of them walked to the back.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mackenzie and that Tori girl just attacked you and Haylie just like that?" Allen asked as soon as they were in Allen's locker room the following Thursday.

"Yeah pretty much." Katie said. "Good thing Ally and I get both of them tonight."

"Do you know how tough Tori is?" Allen asked.

"Nope don't care all I have to do is beat them tonight." Katie smirked. "Oh, did you find anyone you hate yet?"

"Yeah, I hate that Miz guy for saying we are worthless trailer trash." Allen said getting mad. "I swear if he comes over here tonight he will get it."

"Better stick to that." Katie told her husband.

"Why?" Allen asked as he looked at the TV Screen. "I swear I'm going to beat the piss out of him!"

_**In the Ring**_

"Ladies and gentlemen you're probably wondering what I would do on such a worthless show such as TNA?" Mike asked the fans at the Impact Zone. "Simple, to tell every single Superstar and Knockout in the back to just give up. They will never be on WWE's level, in fact I can beat every single TNA superstar in that locker room right now, but I choose not too because it'll be a waste of my time." Then Mike went to the back.

"I'm going to kill him I'm going to kill him!" Allen said over and over again mad. "That bastard better not even go on Raw on Monday because I will be waiting for him!"

"Give him one good one for me." Katie said just as mad. "I'm going to talk to Ally before our match."

"Alright." Allen said as he kissed Katie. "Love you."

"Love you too." Katie said as she left Allen's locker room and went to hers and Ally's and saw her play Guitar Hero.

"Hey, just in time, play me a quick one before our match." Ally smiled as Katie got a Guitar controller and started playing with Ally.

"So ready to face those bitches tonight?" Katie asked as they played.

"You bet I can't believe they hurt you and my sister's best friend." Ally said.

"They're jealous of me and Haylie that's what." Katie said. "Tori is jealous of Haylie because she can hardly beat her and Mackenzie is jealous of me because I'm just a better wrestler than her."

"And so much hotter it's not even funny." Ally said as Katie laughed.

"What's looks have to do with it?" Katie asked while laughing.

"I'm just telling the truth." Ally said. "But still out of all the Diva's that Mackenzie aligned herself with why Tori."

"I don't know." Katie said. "I did some research on that Tori girl."

"And?"

"The complete opposite of Mackenzie." Katie said. "And her brother. Tori is a druggie."

"Seriously?" Ally asked in shock. "Her brother is CM Punk and she's a druggie?"

"Yeah, in 06 she was arrested for having coke in her purse and just a couple of months ago she got in trouble because meth was found in her house she's currently on Trial." Katie said.

"Damn that girl has problems!" Ally yelled still in shock.

"You damn right she is." Katie said. "And we thought Mackenzie is bad."

"She's straight edge like her brothers are." Ally said.

"You know what'll be funny?" Ally asked as she giggled a bit. "Max and Jeremy join the straight edge society!"

"That would be funny." Laughed Katie. "And even funnier if Mackenzie joined too."

"I would be celebrating." Ally said as she danced for a second.

"Me too." Laughed Katie. "Damn it you beat me!"

"I'm Canadian I'm supposed to." Ally smirked.

"You're full of it Copeland." Laughed Katie.

"And don't you forget it." Smirked Ally.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois Tori!" JB announced.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing**_

When _Buttons _played Tori came out wearing a Pleather Moto Studded Vest, Plaid Pocket Stud Shorts, and a pair of Black and Silver 2-Way Sequin Boots. When Tori got in the ring, she did a sexy pose then stood in the middle of it.

_**You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl…  
You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl…  
Could you, be my, be my, my private dancer girl…  
My private dancer girl, my private dancer girl…**_

"And her tag team partner from Monetebello, California Mackenzie!" JB announced.

When _Private Dancer _by _Danny Fernandes _played Mackenzie came out wearing a Black and White Streak Wash Bow Crop Tank, Black Denim Black Pocket Stud Shorts, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers. When Mackenzie got in the ring, she went to the top rope and posed then stood next to Tori.

_**Run away, run away I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll, whoa**_

"And their opponents, the team of Ally and the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!" JB announced.

_Attack _by _30 Seconds to Mars _played as Ally and Katie came out with Katie and Ally each wearing a Tie Dye Stud Top, a Black Bustle Zipper skirt, and a pair of Converse low tops, Katie's in black and Ally's in white. When they went to the ring they posed for the fans and came down and Katie handed her title belt to the ref and then the match started.

**FF Towards the End**

When Mackenzie was down, Katie went up to the top rope to do her finisher, and Tori tried to stop her but was met with a spear by Ally then Katie did _Darkness Approaches _on her and got the three count and won.

"Here are your winners Ally and the TNA X-Division Champion Ally!" JB announced.

After they were announced the winners Katie and Ally raised each other's hands and walked to the back.

"_Why do I have a feeling that this isn't over yet." _Both Katie and Ally thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"I seriously hate coming to the arena where at any moment I could freaking pass out." Haylie muttered under her breath as she entered the arena wearing a hooded sweatshirt that's like twice/three times her size and with the hood up, messing her hair up in the process, grey sweatpants and white flip flops. She could've changed into something that doesn't make her dead asleep, but since she accidentally slept in—she was supposed to be waking up at seven thirty—it was currently almost to the start of the show—Sydney rushed her out of the hotel so that she could get to the arena on time.

"Oh suck it up buttercup." Mike said, suddenly popping up beside her.

"How is it that you always follow me somewhere?" Haylie asked, already getting annoyed by the Parma native.

"Cause I like to annoy you." Mike said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah—you do a good job at that." Haylie said.

Few minutes later of walking to somewhere, Mike randomly asked, "Is it just me or do you feel like someone's watching you or something?"

"No. Just you." Haylie simply said. "Maybe it's someone from TNA ready to beat you ass as soon as you insult the company again."

"Yeah right, as I said last Thursday, I can beat every one of those superstars." Mike said, then Haylie rolled her brown eyes. "What?"

"You can't even beat half of the superstars in the WWE, so how is it freaking possible to beat people from TNA?" Haylie asked, now seriously getting annoyed about the cockiness Mike was showing.

"Easily, because I'm—"

"Yeah I know already, you're surprisingly awesome." Haylie said as she walked away from Mike.

"Mike annoyed you?" Sydney asked as she saw Haylie enter the locker room ready to blow a casket.

"Yeah—he just kept on saying how he'll beat anyone from TNA. Nothing major." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she dug through her duffel bag to get an attire, and when she did she found a white tube top with a collection of green and blue stars around her breasts, purple and black striped skinny jeans and her white Converse high-tops which she doodled on it when she was extremely bored.

"That boy is going to get it sooner or later." Sydney said. "And when he does, I'm going to laugh." She added.

"Same here." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "You facing Mackenzie?" Sydney asked.

"Yes." Haylie started. "Nobody interrupts one of my matches and gets away with it."

"Yeah—I know that well." Sydney said.

"You referring to when I almost blew up Mike's car with him still in it on national TV?" Haylie asked.

"Yes" Sydney replied. "You _are _homicidal."

"Hey, I was trying to get ratings for Raw." Haylie said.

"Yes-surprised they didn't suspend you indefinitely for that." Sydney said.

"Why would I be suspended?" Haylie asked, sounding offended. "Why I'm the best Diva Raw has to offer, they wouldn't dare get rid of me."

"Relax Trudel—I was joking." Sydney said.

"Well I'll head out to win another one." Haylie said as she left the locker room to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island New York, she is the Unified Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _started up as Haylie made her normal entrance to the ring receiving a huge pop from the WWE Universe. When she got to the ring, she rose the title belt in the air with her left hand and did the peace sign with her right hand. Then waited for her opponent to make her way down to the squared circle.

_**You can be my be my my private dancer girl…  
You can be my be my my private dancer girl…  
Could you be my be my my private dancer girl…  
My private dancer girl my private dancer girl…**_

"And her opponent, from Montebello, California Mackenzie!"

_Private Dancer _played as Mackenzie walked down to the ring wearing a neon green sports bra underneath a one armed black fishnet shirt, a white micro mini skirt with a black belt with a huge purple skull belt buckle and knee high buckled black boots. She hasn't even made it to the ring as Haylie suicide dived between the third and second ropes and started to attack Mackenzie, bashing her head off of the ground repeatedly until a few refs and security separated the two and forced them into the ring then the match _officially _started.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match and when Mackenzie was in position, Haylie performed _Surgical Free _a little more sadistically then she usually did and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

Her theme song played as the ref handed her back the Unified Divas Championship and raised her hand, and when that was done, Haylie made her way to the back.

"Wow—that was a different side of you none of us have ever saw." Sydney said as she saw Haylie enter the back and got a bottle of water and took a huge drink from it.

"Yep." Haylie said. "just glad that the fans had enjoyed that." She added.

"They enjoy whatever you do." Sydney said.

"Good. Now I gotta get changed." Haylie said. "I feel sticky." Then walked away to her locker room, having a laughing Sydney not that far behind her.

When Haylie had done that, she was back in that overly sized sweatshirt, but changed into normal blue skinny jeans and her white Converse doodled shoes. She was currently curled on the couch that was in the locker room, currently watching the rest of the Raw broadcast with Sydney.

"I'm surprised that that match didn't hurt you severely." Sydney commented.

"Yeah, and I usually never do a suicide dive." Haylie said. "At least I tried something different." She added.

"Yep." Sydney said, then the two girls heard the most annoying word in WWE history.

"Great, it's time for the newly developed, 'Mike insults TNA' hour." Sydney said, starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, I'm just glad that it isn't me that he's insulting." Haylie said.

_**In the Ring**_

"Well, it was official. The Awesome One was on TNA last Thursday, a show—when compared with the WWE—would be going off the air in oh, less than a month." Mike said as he was using valuable on-air time for Raw too annoy the WWE Universe.

**Locker room**

"Wow. All he basically said was whatever company he isn't on, plainly sucks." Haylie said.

"Basically." Sydney said.

**In the Ring**

"As if you saw TNA last Thursday, and you should've since yours truly was on there—I said in an honest form that I would beat every single TNA superstar, but I didn't since it would be a waste of my time because well, everyone knows what would be the end result. Me as the winner." Mike stated, receiving a lot of boos. "But me being the nice person I am would issue this. If there is _any _TNA superstar who decided to have no mind whatsoever that are currently in the back would like to stand up to the plate and be in a match with my. Come out here."

**Locker room**

"Does he even _know _what he's getting himself into?" Haylie asked.

"Nope—and we'll enjoy whoever goes out there and beats the holy hell outta him." Sydney said as she received a high five from the Punk Diva.

**The Ring**

Few minutes later, since "no one" decided to go out there, Mike said, "That ladies and gentlemen exactly proves my point. Whoever from TNA that is supposedly in the back doesn't wanna come out here and face me because of the simplest thing. The superstars from TNA are nothing but cowards…because I'm the Miz and I'm—" Mike got cut off from saying his catchphrase as someone came rushing down to the ring and started beating the holy hell out of Mike.

**Locker room**

"Who the hell?" Haylie asked as she cocked her head to the side and was trying to figure out who was attacking Mike—and was surprised it wasn't her this time. "Who the hell is taking my place for beating the holy hell out of Mike?" She asked.

"Allen." Sydney replied, receiving a 'who the heck is he?' glare from Haylie. "On screen he's AJ Styles." Sydney added, hoping Haylie would know who he is.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Haylie said, smacking her hand on her forehead in stupidity. "Even though I don't know who the hell he is, he sounds freaking awesome." She added.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man that felt so good!" Allen said excitedly as he and Samantha were getting ready to go.

"I swear you should have brought Joe with you." Samantha said.

"How come, I could handle him?" Allen asked.

"You're lucky Alex wasn't out there." Samantha told him.

"Who?" Allen asked as he crooked his head.

"Mike's season 2 rookie on NXT, he's under a 'Personal Services Contract' so he follows Mike around." Samantha said.

"That explains it." Allen said. "I wonder what else he has to do while under the contract."

"Hey Styles!" Someone yelled as someone walked up to him. "How dare you attack Mike!"

"Um…who are you?" Allen asked confused.

"I think that's Alex Riley." Samantha said.

"You're Mike's boyfriend under contract?" Allen asked him.

"Ha ha very funny!" Yelled Alex. "You think you're all that huh?"

"Look dude he was insulting TNA, I've been there since day one so of course I'll attack someone who talks bad about the company I helped build." Allen told him.

"Not my fault you're stuck in a second rate company." Alex smirked.

"You me Thursday night." Allen glared. "That is if you're not scared."

"See you there Styles." Alex said as he walked off.

"I feel bad for the guy." Allen said.

"Why him?" Samantha asked.

"He could have been a great superstar here…now he's getting coffee for a jackass." Allen laughed a bit.

"Poor guy." Samantha laughed as well.

**FF to Thursday night**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Samantha exclaimed as her and Katie were in Katie and Ally's locker room.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Katie asked her sister in law.

"I have to face Emma tonight!" Samantha yelled.

"Wait Mike's little sister?" Katie asked as she raised an eye brow. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"She's nothing like Mike she's a nice person." Samantha said. "I swear I know Mike had something to do with this."

"He might have gone to Alison about this." Katie said.

"Who?"

"The GM of Raw." Katie said. "I heard she's a bitch."

"Damn her." Samantha said. "Thanks to her I have to face my new friend."

"It'll be ok Sammy." Katie said.

"I'll trade you Emma for Tori." Samantha said.

"Too bad Dixie won't let us." Katie said. "Besides I want to get my hands on that druggie."

"Good luck sissy in law." Smiled Samantha.

"Thank you sissy in law." Smiled Katie as she hugged Samantha and went out for her match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!" JB announced.

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
You gotta think twice before you react  
So stay, stay a little while cause you a promise  
Not kept is the road to exile**_

When _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _played Katie came out wearing a grey black and red bird neck girls t-shirt, social collision dark blue over dye stinger fit jeans, a pair of volatile black and fuchsia elevation sneakers, and the X-Division Championship on her right shoulder. When Katie got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed for the fans then came down.

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons (uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing**_

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois Tori!" JB announced.

As _Buttons _played Tori came out wearing a rinsed jean tube top romper with matching shorts and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black X-High tops. When Tori got in the ring she did a sexy pose but before she finished Katie attacked her from behind then the ref separated them then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tori was down Katie went up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on her and won.

"Here is your winner the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!" JB announced.

After Katie was announced the winner the ref raised her hand and handed her her belt and she posed with it then went to the back.

"Nice job Katie." Smiled Ally as soon as her best friend got tot heir locker room.

"Thanks Ally." Katie smiled as she sat down. "Did you look around during my match?"

"You bet that girl has weed and meth in her purse right now." Ally said showing the pictures to Katie that she took with her iPhone.

"That girl could get in trouble right now if someone finds that." Katie said in shock.

"You bet she could." Ally said then smirked. "Want to get her in trouble on her own show?"

"You bet." Smiled Katie. "Then it'll be one bitch out of our way."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Parma, Ohio Emma!" JB announced.

_**I look around, round, look around and look it over  
I take it up—up, take it out and, take you nowhere  
Trading it who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it, and push it until my luck is over  
It never stops stops, never stops, well you better  
Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever  
All the works to impress, charming girls out of their dresses  
And smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever**_

When _Celebrity Status _by _Marianas Trench _played Emma came out wearing a White and Black Heart Top, YMI blue rinsed super skinny jeggings, and a pair of volatile expulsion white rhinestone sneakers. When Emma got in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Samantha.

"And her opponent, from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha!" JB announced.

_**Well, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind**_

When _Brick by Boring Brick _by _Paramore _played Samantha came out wearing a White Pink Red Flower Tree burnout V-neck top, Grey wash stud skinny jeans and a pair of black and pixel slip ons. When Samantha got in the ring she posed for the fans then she shook hands with Emma and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Emma was down Samantha went up and did her finisher _Shooting Star Press _on her and got the pin and won

"Here is your winner Samantha!" JB announced.

After Samantha was announced the winner celebrated in the ring and when she was about to help Emma up she heard a theme song she hoped not to.

_**Awesome!**_

"_What's he doing here?" _Thought Samantha as Mike came out and helped Emma up and yelled at her for losing to a TNA Knockout.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mike yelled at Emma. "She's a nobody you're supposed to beat them!"

"Hey leave her alone!" Samantha yelled getting in Mike's face.

"Stay out of this!" Mike yelled at her as he pushed her to the ground.

"Why did you do that to her!" Emma yelled as she heard a huge pop and Allen ran down to the ring with a steel chair and attacked Mike with it from behind and after a few more shots Allen put the chair down and did the _Styles Clash _on Mike on the chair and helped Samantha up and they, along with Emma went to the back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FF to Monday Night**_

"Alison?" Katie asked as she knocked lightly on Alison's office door and her and Ally entered the room.

"Yes girls, what's up?" Alison asked.

"Um—we were just wondering what do you usually do towards the Raw superstars and Divas if they suddenly had some form of drugs with them?" Ally asked.

"Well we usually run numerous tests on stuff like that. If someone tests 'positive' for one test, they would be suspended for thirty days without pay. If that same person tests 'positive' for a second test, they would get a suspension for sixty days, and we would send them to a rehabilitation center. A third positive test would result in a release of their contract. Alison replied. "Why?"

"Oh because we think that a couple of your superstars and divas have been acting suspicious of drug-related activity that we think that they should get tested." Katie said. "Or at least that's what we saw from the times that we're here." She added.

"What do you mean exactly Katie?" Alison asked.

"Because we got sources telling us and showing us evidence that any one of your Superstars or Divas are in possession of marijuana and crystal meth in their bag." Ally said as she handed the "sources" iPhone.

Alison looked at what was displayed in front of her and said, "You know what, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Since there is two hours before Raw starts, maybe I'll do that. Thank you for bringing this to my attention ladies." Alison said as Katie and Ally left the office.

When they were down the hall, Katie smirked then said, "Well, that would be one bitch out of our way."

_**FF Later**_

Later, in catering, all of the Raw superstars and Divas were in catering, oblivious to what was about to go down.

"Why are we doing here?" Haylie asked, seriously not wanting to be there.

"I don't know Hay, probably someone is getting fired and everyone needs to witness it or something." Sydney guessed and that got Haylie's eyes widened like a little kid on Christmas. "Please let it be the two brainless losers." She kept on muttering crossing her fingers.

"Thank you for joining me here ladies and gentlemen." Alison said as she stood on a table facing the many people in the room. "As you all know the Raw roster is due for this—"

"What—a cleanse of all the retards and assholes on the roster because Alison, the Raw roster _really _needs that." Haylie said.

"No Haylie, not that." Alison said.

"Damn." Haylie said.

"Anyways—as I stated, the Raw roster is due for this…..a drug test."

The room was silent until everyone said, "You serious Alison?"

"Yes—so somehow would all the superstars go on the left side of the room and all the Divas on the right." Alison said.

**.x.**

"You can't be serious about this." Haylie said. "She knows damn well that some of us don't have drugs, so what the hell is the point of this?" She asked.

"Alright Miss Trudel, please empty any pockets and your bag." A doctor said as she stepped up to Haylie.

"You're lucky you're a doctor." Haylie muttered as she empty her jeans pocket to reveal nothing, her sweater pockets to reveal nothing and then her bag to reveal the usual: wallet, ID, around $500 dollars, pictures of her family, herself as a baby, her brothers daughter Faith, receipts, rental car keys, and around fifty packs of gum.

The doctor looked at Haylie for a few minutes before saying, "Alright your good." Then walked away.

"Ha I knew it." Haylie muttered as she put the stuff back in her bag.

"What the hell is up with all the gum?" Sydney asked.

"I need to chew on something at times, shut up." Haylie said.

_**FF a few minutes later**_

After everyone was done, the doctors went up to Alison and talked something over before Alison said, "Alright, everyone was clean except for one person. Tori, step up."

As Tori did, her brother was flipping out. "What, you gotta be joking Alison, my sister would never do drugs. Ever!"

"That's not what the doctors just told me." Alison said.

"Those doctors are liars!" Phil exclaimed. "My sister is a proud follower of Straight edge!"

"Phil shut the fuck up about Straight Edge; it got annoying when you made that stupid society in the summer or whatever!" Josh exclaimed.

"How bout you shut up." Phil said. "Or better yet, how about _you _start getting your act together and be Straight edge." He added.

"GUYS!" Alison exclaimed as she tried to settle the verbal battle between the Chicago native and the Long Island native. "Tori—this is your positive test for possession of drugs, am I correct?" Alison asked the twenty four year old.

"Correct ma'am." Tori said.

"And you are currently on Trial for having possession of Methamphetamine in your household am I correct?" Alison asked.

"Correct ma'am." Tori repeated and nodded sadly.

"As for the second positive test, you know what a second positive test for possession of drugs means, right?" Alison asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tori said.

"Will you please tell me what that is." Alison said.

"A suspension of sixty days without pay and being sent to a rehabilitation center for the amount of time that is needed." Tori said.

"Good—and please tell me what would happen to you if you would get a third positive test for possession of drugs." Alison said.

"Me being released from the company." Tori said.

"Good." Alison said as she came up to the Chicago native and instantly got in her face and hissed. "You're suspension starts now—so go to the Divas locker room, grab your bag and leave this arena. Any problems would have me resort to getting security to physically get you out of the arena, and any problem _after _that, I have some connections with some of the court people that are doing your Trial would make sure you get the time in prison that you so richly deserved for the charge for meth in your home, but since there is _more _crystal meth and marijuana in your bag, I would bring that to the court system and make sure to get _more _time in jail."

Few minutes later, Tori had developed tears in her eyes and quickly ran out of catering. "Alright everyone, back to what you were doing." Alison said then left the room herself.

As they were filing out of the room, Sydney said, "Wow."

"I know." Haylie said. "Whoever did that has to be a genius because I can relax that I won't be near Tori for a long while."


	7. Chapter 7

"One bitch down one to go." Katie smirked as her and Ally saw what went down with Tori and they hi-fived each other.

"I wish TNA did something about the people who fails our drug tests." Ally said.

"Sadly they don't." Katie said pretending to be sad.

"But WWE does and that's a plus." Ally smirked.

"Damn right they do." Katie smirked.

"Now what are we going to do about Mackenzie?" Ally asked.

"Leave her to us." A voice said and Katie and Ally turned around to see Haylie and Sydney.

"Hey guys." Smiled Katie.

"Hey Katie." Haylie smiled. "We heard what you guys did to Tori and we are forever thankful for that."

"Thanks guys." Smirked Ally.

"Don't mention it." Sydney said. "Now you guys got rid of Tori for us we'll get rid of Mackenzie for you guys."

"Awwww thanks guys." Katie smiled.

"Don't mention it." Smiled Haylie.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emma screamed at her brother.

"You heard me, you are going out with me for my match against AJ Styles tonight!" Mike screamed at his sister.

"No freaking way!" Emma screamed.

"Why not!" Mike screamed.

"Because Samantha is my friend!" Screamed Emma.

"Emma, she's a nobody!" Screamed Mike.

"No, she's not, she's a nice person!" Emma screamed.

"I don't care you're going out there and that's final!" Screamed Mike.

"Whatever!" Screamed Emma as she ran out before Mike said anything. _"Damn him who the hell does he think he is?" _She thought as she kept walking till she saw the person she wanted to see. "Allen!"

"What's up Emma?" Allen asked as he was getting ready for his match against Mike.

"Is Sammy here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have her come out to ringside tonight." Emma said. "Mike is forcing me go out with him tonight."

"I can do that." Allen said. "Why is he making you go out with him?"

"Because he thinks you and Sammy are nobodies." Emma said.

"I show him nobodies." Allen growled. "Tell your annoying brother I'll see him tonight."

"Will do." Smirked Emma as she walked off and passed Samantha "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Emma." Smiled Samantha as they walked past each other and she walked to her brother. "Hey Allen."

"Hey Samantha you're going to ringside with me." Allen said. "Emma told me she was being forced to go and she wants you out too."

"Damn her brother." Samantha growled as she ran her hand through her brown hair.

"Glad I'm not like Mike?" Allen asked.

"Damn right I am." Samantha said. "I feel bad for Emma though."

"Me too." Allen said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Parma, Ohio being accompanied to the ring by Emma, The Miz!"

_**Awesome!**_

When Miz came out with Emma, she did not look happy to be out there with her brother but when Mike got in the ring he did AJ's pose and laughed as AJ's theme played and he came out with Samantha.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Samantha, from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

When AJ went out there he glared at Mike from under his hood and went and ran in the ring with Samantha and ran Mike out and the two had a stare down and Mike got back in the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mike had Allen in position he did his finisher _Skull Crushing Finale _on him and started to pin him but when the ref was about to count to three Allen put his hand on the rope and the ref stopped the count and Mike started to argue with the ref and a few minutes later Mike turned around and Allen did the _Pale Kick _on him and weakly pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner The Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

After Allen was announced the winner Samantha ran in the ring and help her brother up and after they hugged they ran out of the ring as Alex ran in there and he had a stare down with Allen.

"Ok the guy decides not to show up last Thursday and now he shows his face tonight?" Allen asked as he got ready to go.

"Emma told me how those two are." Samantha said. "Now that Emma is stuck in this Chana might be stuck in this too."

"He has another sister?" Allen guessed.

"Bingo." Samantha said.

"Well if Mike wants' to play ball I'll play." Allen said. "I think we should get Bianca in on this too what do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea." Samantha smirked. "But only if Mike forces his sisters to do something."

"Got it." Allen said as he and Samantha left.

"I swear to God Styles is going to get it!" Mike screamed as he, Emma and Alex got back to his locker room.

"He beat you fair and square!" Screamed Emma.

"Don't start with me Emma!" Mike screamed.

"Whatever!" Emma screamed.

"I found out something about Styles." Alex said.

"What?"

"He and Samantha have a cousin who works in TNA as well." Alex said. "It's that Bianca Cline chick."

"Why does it always have to be the hot ones?" Mike asked. "Well I think it's time to get Chana in this to what do you say?"

"I say no!" Emma screamed.

"Too bad!" Screamed Mike.

"I think it's a good idea." Smirked Alex.

"Thank you Alex I can always count on you." Mike smirked.

"Don't mention it boss." Smirked Alex.

"_I hope Allen and Samantha get Bianca in on this." _Emma thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"No."

Well, it was once again for Mike to convince his twenty six year old sister and his NXT rookie Chana to join him in the rivalry that his big ass mouth got him in with Allen, but unlike Mike, Chana actually had a brain.

"What do you mean no?" Mike asked.

"No—I'm not stooping down to your level in this rivalry that you have going on here." Chana said.

"Thank you." Emma said, who was in a corner of the room, reading a magazine.

"Shut your mouth Emma." Mike said.

"How about you Mike." Emma said.

"Guys, stop it, you know I hate being the one to break up the fights that you two have." Chana said.

"Fine—but at least Chana's on my side." Emma said, getting up to stand beside her older sister.

"She _thinks _that she's not going to be a part of this." Mike said.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Chana asked.

"You know what's on the line if you don't do whatever I say." Mike said.

"What is?" Emma asked.

"My time on NXT because since I'm in last place, he thinks that he can convince the whole WWE Universe and the Pros to eliminate me." Chana said.

"That was supposed to be done a while ago, but I know what potential that you have at actually beating people—especially nobodies like the ones we're forced to be dealing with tonight—so that's why I set up a tag match where your tag teaming with Emma and your facing some girls named Brooke and Casey or whatever the fuck they're names are—and I suggest you get ready because that match is up next." Mike said before leaving the locker room.

As the two Divas got ready—Emma asked Chana, "Mike seriously threatens your time on NXT if you don't do something that he wants you to do?"

"Yep." Chana said. "But usually he's bluffing so I don't even care, but I think this time, he's serious." Chana said.

"The following Knockout tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Parma, Ohio, Chana!" JB announced.

_**So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun  
So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun**_

_Tear it Up _by Hollywood Undead played as Chana walked down to the ramp wearing a bright blue sports bra with black trimming that was showing off her chest tattoo, matching blue short shorts with the same black trimming, and black knee high wrestling boots. When she got to the ring she posed for the fans and waited for her sister to come out.

_**I look around, round, round  
Look around and look it over  
I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere  
Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and push it until my luck it over  
It never stops, stops, never stops well you better  
Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever  
All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses  
And smiling pretty, well pretty will swallow you forever**_

"Her tag team partner, from Parma Ohio, Emma!" JB announced.

_Celebrity Status _played as Emma made her entrance to the ring, wearing a white tight tank top that was showing off her upper body curves, low rise blue skinny jeans and knee high flat boots. When Emma made it to the ring, she posed for the fans and hugged her sister, and hwen she let go of Chana, another song played.

_**I'll take you home if you don't leave at the front (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in live (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)**_

"And their opponents, the team of Casey Varon and Brooke Simmons!" JB announced.

_Shake It _by Metro Station played as Casey and Brooke made their entrance to the ring. Casey was wearing a blue deep neckline shirt that was showing most of her cleavage, booty shorts in neon pink and white knee high wrestling boots. Brroke was wearing a white tank top that was pushing up her breasts, black skinny jeans and fiery red Converse shoes. When the girls got in the ring, the match started.

**FF to the End**

At the end of the match the two legal people were Chana and Brooke, and when Chana was just about to do her newly made finisher _Past, Present and Future _which is just a backwards kick to the skull, Brooke grabbed Chana's foot and put Chana in an ankle lock, where in two minutes of not tapping, Chana finally submit to the Knockout.

"Here are your winners, Casey Varon and Brooke Simmons!"

As Casey and Brooke were celebrating in the ring, Chana and Emma walked back to the locker rooms, and Emma commented, "Mike would be more pissed off then normal."

"Why?" Chana asked.

"Because we got beaten by "nobodies" again, and the sad fact about that is that a Rookie was beaten by "nobodies"." Emma said.

"Yeah he would be pissed off." Chana said as her and Emma went back to the locker room that they were sharing with Mike.

**.x.**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Sydney!"

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door**_

_**Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come tide with my to distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today**_

_Life is a Highway _played as Sydney made her way to the ring wearing a backless halter top, fluffy pink mini skirt, ripped fishnet leggings that reached to her knee and black knee high wrestling boots. When Sydney made it to the ring, another song played.

_**You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
Could you be my, be my, my private dancer girl  
My private dancer girl, my private dancer girl**_

"And her opponent, from Montebello California, Mackenzie!"

_Private Dancer _played as Mackenzie made her way to the ring wearing a micro mini dress and high heel boots. When she made it to the ring the match started.

During the Sydney/Mackenzie match, Haylie was searching through Mackenzie's bag to see if there was any clues to give her any personal insight on the Montebello native.

"Ah ha, this should be good interesting information." Haylie said as she grabbed some papers out of the bag and started reading. "Huh, charges of theft…..stole a car when she was sixteen, stole $5000 from a bank…for a friend, and had served three years in prison because of that." After that, she put those papers away and then grabbed papers about her medical records. "Huh—she has Narcissistic Personality Disorder." Haylie said then when she saw the monitor, she saw that the match ended and Mackenzie was beating the crap outta Sydney. "Oh hell naw." Haylie said as she ran her way to the ring, almost bumping into people along the way, and before she got to the ring, she grabbed a steal pipe.

When Haylie slid into the ring, she quickly bashed Mackenzie's face in with the steel pipe and a few minutes later, she literally had Sydney pull her off of Mackenzie and had Haylie go to the back with her.

"What were you doing?" Sydney asked as she and Haylie were in their locker room.

"She was about to freaking injure you!" Haylie said in her defense.

"TRUDEL!" Mackenzie yelled as she pushed Haylie so that Mackenzie was in front of her. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Well Jackson, you were about to hurt my best friend, so I had to intervene." Haylie said.

"Look—better watch where your doing Trudel—or I would be committing theft of your life." Mackenzie hissed as she walked away.

**Few Minutes Later**

"Dixie, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Haylie said as she lightly knocked on Dixie's office door.

"Sure Haylie, what can I help you with?" Dixie asked as Haylie entered the room.

"Um—I seem to have a little problem with Mackenzie." Haylie said.

"What about?" Dixie asked.

"Well, it all started with her match against Sydney, when it ended, Mackenzie didn't like the outcome of the match so she went and blindsided Sydney from behind, and was almost injuring her, so I had to do something do I went out and started beating her with a steel pipe, and when all three of us were backstage just a few minutes ago, she actually threatened to murder me." Haylie said.

"Alright, just hold on for a few minutes." Dixie said as she got out her cell phone and was talking to someone. A few more minutes later, Mackenzie entered the office, glaring at Haylie for a few minutes before turning her attention to Dixie and ask, "What do you want to see me about Dixie?"

"Were you threatening to murder Haylie?" Dixie asked.

"Well I implied it." Mackenzie said.

"Mackenzie, you know what you did was wrong, and you know what the consequence is." Dixie said.

"Actually to be honest no I don't." Mackenzie said.

"Suspension for ninety days, starts now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sometimes I feel alone in a million crowd, an outside wondering alone without any words to say, they can't explain." Bianca sang as she was listening to her iPod and singling along to _Survive _by _Lacuna Coil _and getting ready for her match against Chana on Raw tonight.

"Hey Bianca." Allen said as he walked up to his cousin.

"Hey Allen." Smiled Bianca as she turned off her iPod.

"Hey sorry I got you in my rivalry with Mike." Allen said feeling bad.

"Hey it's okay." Bianca smiled. "It's just Mike I hate and Alex too. Sammy and I are in this so Emma and Chana won't feel alone."

"I am go glad I'm not like Mike." Allen said. "I can't believe he would do that to his sisters though."

"He didn't have to protect them from their dad like you had to protect Sammy." Bianca said knowing what Allen and Samantha went through growing up.

"If Mike was in my position growing up he would be a better brother I bet." Allen said.

"I think so too." Bianca said. "Hey, is Sammy here tonight?"

"Yeah her and Cassandra have a match against Emma and some chick named Talia." Allen said.

"Talia is Alex's sister." Bianca said. "And Talia is not like her brother."

"Thank God." Allen said. "The last thing we need is another Alex Riley."

"Yeah." Bianca said. "Hey Sammy's match is next."

"Take a break and watch." Allen smiled.

"Alright." Smiled Bianca as they watched Samantha's match.

"The following Diva's tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Emma and Talia!"

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!**_

When _Dynamite _by _Taio Cruz _played Emma and Talia came out each wearing sports tank tops Emma's in blue and Talia's in Black and each wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of low-top Converse Emma's in Blue and Talia's in red. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans.

_**I feel like I'm hallucinating  
Yeah your tripping me out  
I can't control it, it's you I'm craving  
I can just tell when your down**_

"And their opponents, the team of May Summers and Samantha!"

As _Chain Reaction _by _Ke$ha _played Samantha and Cassandra came out with Cassandra wearing a Foiled Floral Basic Cami, Aero Glitter Knit Pants, and a pair of Aero Solid Canvas Sneakers in white and blue, Samantha was wearing a Solid Lace Cami in pink, Metallic Logo Knit Pants in dark pink and a pair of Aero solid Canvas Sneakers in Black and White. When Samantha and Cassandra got in the ring they posed for the fans and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Samantha and Talia and when she was down Samantha went to the top rope and did the _Shooting Star Press _on her and won.

"Here are your winners Samantha and May Summers!"

After they were announced the winners Cassandra ran in the ring and helped up Samantha and hugged her and went to the back.

"That was awesome!" Samantha said happily.

"You bet it was!" Cassandra smiled ass she hugged her best friend some more.

"Hey nobodies!" Mike screamed at them as he and Alex walked up to them.

"Well well well look who it is, the guy who my brother beats the crap out of each week." Samantha smirked. "What is it?"

"You need to stop beating my sisters!" Mike screamed.

"Mine to!" Screamed Alex.

"Look neither we nor your sisters asked for this you forced them in this which gave my brother AJ no choice but to have me and Bianca in this as well!" Samantha screamed.

"And thanks to you two losers I'm stuck in this too!" Cassandra yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mike asked getting in Cassandra's face and she smirked.

"Hi Joe." She smiled.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Ladies do you have a problem with these two?" Joe asked from behind Mike and Alex.

"Alex who is he?" Mike asked.

"He's Samoa Joe you don't wanna mess with him." Alex said sounding scared.

"What could fatty here do?" Mike asked and Joe picked him up and almost did his finisher on him but put him down.

"If you really don't want me to hurt you you two would run." Joe growled and that's what Mike and Alex did. "Sorry about that girls."

"It's not your fault it's his for being annoying." Samantha said. "You think he would shut up after what my brother did."

"Well count me in when it comes to those two." Joe said.

"Me too." Smiled Cassandra.

"Thanks guys." Smiled Samantha.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring yb AJ Styles, from Gainesville Georgia, Bianca Cline!"

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

When _Crushcrushcrush _by _Paramore _played they came out with Bianca wearing a grey knit love top, Jake Jeans blue distressed straight leg jeans and a pair of Converse All Star black and white Optical Swirls low tops. When AJ and Bianca got in the ring Bianca went to the top rope and posed for the fans then she went down and waited for Chana.

_**So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun  
So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun**_

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by The Miz from Parma, Ohio Chana!"

When _Tear it Up _played Mike and Chana came out with Chana wearing a Punk Skull Girls T-shirt, a black medium length petticoat, and a pair of Iron Fist Stud Print and Chain Strap Wedges. When Mike and Chana got in the ring, Mike was yelling instructions at Chana and got out of the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bianca got up Chana did her finisher _Past, Present, and Future _on her and tried to pin her but Mike was yelling at her and when she was distracted Bianca rolled her up and got the win.

"Here is your winner Bianca Cline!"

After Bianca was announced the winner Mike went in and helped Chana up and yelled at her for not listening then she yelled back and said she glad she lost because it was his fault this time then she went to the back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoa—I never saw you more pissed off until now." Emma commented as she saw Chana ready to punch someone's lights out.

"You damn right I'm pissed off!" Chana said, not wanting to yell at her younger sister, but Emma seemed like she was used to it, so she continued, "If I have to hear from Mike that I lost that match intentially, the expect to be going to a funeral very very soon." Chana said as she sat beside her sister, balling her hands into fists and was deep breathing.

"What was that about!" Mike asked as soon as he stormed into the locker room. "And _that _was why I wanted to have you gone from NXT!"

"Excuse me?" Chana asked, standing up and walking to her older brother and said, "Last time I checked, _you _were the one who distracted me out there, which gave Bianca an opportunity to win the fucking match!" She screamed.

"No—you ended up being distracted like you always do in your matches and lost, like you always do because you're nothing but a loser." Mike said, then received a slap on the face from Chana.

"I wouldn't be such a fucking loser if I didn't get stuck with a Pro who wasn't so into himself and would get off his fucking high horse and would actually teach his Rookie at least something that would get my up on the standings ya jackass!" Chana screamed.

"What did I say about talking to me like that?" Mike asked.

"Nothing because you were too busy acting like a fucking Guido!" Chana screamed, which made Mike's jaw drop. He was _about _to punch Chana in the jaw, but Chana was a step ahead and punched Mike in the jaw.

"You bitch!" Mike screamed as he got in Chana's face.

"Look who's talking bitch." Chana said as she walked away.

"Why did I get the most bitchiest sisters ever." Mike muttered.

"One of them right here." Emma said, signalling of her presence.

"Yeah, and between you and Chana, you're the Queen Bitch." Mike said before walking out of the locker room.

_**FF to Impact**_

"Alright, so let me get this straight, we're facing Divas named Emma, Chana and Talia?" Asked Alyssa Harter.

Her, along with Lanette Martin and Samantha was in the _Evil Angels _locker room, getting ready for the six diva tag team later in the show.

"Yeah." Samantha said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Aren't Emma and Chana sisters of that Miz dude who's in that rivalry with Allen?" Lanette asked.

"Yeah." Samantha replied. "They're actually not like Mike at all." She added.

"Seriously?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"And is Talia Alex's sister?" Lanette asked.

"Yeah—she's not like Alex." Samantha said.

"That exactly proves why we are in the Twilight Zone." Alyssa said, and that made Samantha and Lanette laugh a little bit and Samantha asking, "Why?"

"Look at it this way, Miz and Alex are annoying as fuck—from what I saw, Emma, Chana and Talia aren't annoying." Alyssa said.

"Good point."

**.x.**

"The following six person tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Samantha, Alyssa and Lanette, they are the Evil Angels!" JB announced.

_**You make the rain fall  
'Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful  
Yeah, you told me that you were an angel  
But I already know what you came  
You make the rain fall**_

_You Make the Rain Fall _by _Kevin Rudolf _played as Lanette, Alyssa and Samantha made their entrance towards the ring. Lanette was wearing a Lip Service Erotomechanics tank top, Lip Service Circuitry Bootie shorts in green and black and white and grey striped flats. Alyssa was wearing a Cyberdog Machine Fairy shirt, Lip Service Junkie stretch patch jeans and red and black checkered Converse high tops and Samantha was wearing a Angelspit Channel Hell tank top, Hell Bunny Tartan Punk Bondage Pants in pink and white Converse low tops. When the trio got in the ring, they posed for the fans and stood in the middle of the ring.

_**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby let's go!**_

"And their opponents, Emma and Talia!"

_Dynamite _started up as Emma and Talia made their entrances to the ring. Emma wearing a Poizen BBK Zombie Kitty t shirt, Poizen Industries Leopard Mase pants and neon purple flats. Talia was wearing a Poizen Bear Cupcake Cult Babydoll t shirt, Poizen Luv Bunny Voodoo pants and white Converse high tops. When they got to the ring, they posed for the fans and waited for their third tag team partner

_**So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun  
So don't make me tear it up  
You know I don't give a fuck  
And I ain't here to shake things up  
But I got my hand on my gun**_

"And their tag team partner, from Parma Ohio, Chana!"

When _Tear it Up _played, Chana was making her entrance to the ring wearing a Sourpuss Tattoo Tank top, Tripp Sneaky Zip Jeans and white flats. When she got in the ring, she posed for the fans and then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it got towards the end, the two legal people in the match was Chana and Lanette and when Lanette got up, Chana performed _Past, Present and Future _and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Emma, Talia and Chana!" JB announced.

When the three Divas were announced the winners, Emma and Talia slid into the ring, helped Chana up, had their hands raised in the air, hugged each other and left the ring.

"See—don't let Mike said bother you Chana, you can win your matches, it's just him that's not making you win." Talia said.

"Yeah, but at least I made a damn great effort in my matches." Chana said.

"Yep—and if you weren't born, I would be sent to the loony bin." Emma said.

"I thought you already are." Talia said.

"No I'm not." Emma said. "Or am I?" That question gave permission for Chana and Talia to laugh a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

"So is there any other Diva's and Knockout's we should worry about making an alliance?" Ally asked Katie as soon as they were at Raw.

"No, but I know two fractions that could make an alliance which could be bad." Katie said. "Nexus 2.0 an the Extreme Knockouts."

"Are you kidding? The Extreme Sluts hate everyone but themselves and EV2." Ally ssaid.

"You're right, but if Nexus 2.0 and the Extreme Knockouts have in common is taking out people." Katie said. "And from my point of view, the Extreme Knockouts make Nexus 2.0 look like Angels."

"You're right, and that's scary." Ally said as she shuddered.

"Yeah." Katie shuddered. "Anyways, you have any matches tonight?"

"I'm good, you?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I'm facing some chick named Vanessa." Katie said.

"Wade's sister." Ally said.

"Ok how the hell did you know?" Katie asked.

"I've been talking with Nexus." Ally said. "Between you and me Fortune can beat them."

"I agree with you on that one." Katie smiled.

"How many siblings does Skittles have?" Haylie asked as soon as her and Sydney got to their locker room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sydney.

"I have a match against his youngest sister Addie." Haylie said.

"Oh, Addie, yeah she is the youngest." Sydney said. "I guess unlike Damien and Janelle she decided to be in TNA with Jeffers."

"Yeah." Haylie said. "Is she tough like Jeff?"

"You bet she is, she almost beat Ally for the TNA Knockout Championship when she had it." Sydney said. "And Ally is almost unbeatable in TNA."

"Whoa, I better watch myself then." Haylie said.

"Yep, and like Jeff she goes to the Extreme." Sydney said.

"Why can't most Divas go to the Extreme in the WWE?" Haylie asked. "TNA has all the fun."

"Because Dixie is better than Alison?" Sydney asked.

"Exactly." Haylie said as she looked at the TV screen. "Looks like Mike and Alex are in a match."

"Against who?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know who they are." Haylie said.

"You need to watch TNA more." Sydney said. "That's Josh Harter A.K.A Chris Sabin and that's Patrick Martin A.K.A Alex Shelly, they're the Motor City Machine Guns."

"Ohhhhhhh" Haylie said. "Looks like Mike is running away again."

"Damn it." Sydney said then smirked. "Not for long."

"Thank you Allen." Smiled Haylie as the Guns won the match.

"And Mike gets on to his sisters about losing to TNA Knockouts." Sydney laughed.

"He and Alex just lost to the best tag team ever." Smiled Haylie.

"I agree." Smiled Sydney.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Manchester, England Vanessa!"

_**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguise behind her lies  
And at night she cries away her prise  
With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's all right  
All she wants to do is to get rid of this hell  
But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself**_

When _Carousel _by _Linkin Park _played Vanessa came out wearing a Fringe Neck Tank, HX Navy Crocodile Pencil Pants, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low-Top Sneakers. When Vanessa got in the ring she posed then waited for Katie to come out.

_**Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
You gotta think twice before you react  
So stay, stay a little while cause you a promise  
Not kept is the road to exile**_

"And her opponent from Venice Beach, California she is TNA's X-Division Champion Katie Borden!"

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom Lay Boom) _played and Katie came out wearing a Union Jack Black Lace Burnout Tank top, Almost Famous Blue Rinsed Zip Crop Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star White and Silver Thread Low Tops. When Katie got inn the ring she posed for the fans and handed the belt to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Vanessa was down finally, Katie went up and did _Darkness Approaches _on her and won.

"Here is your winner the TNA X-Division Champion Katie Borden!"

After Katie was announced the winner the ref raised her hand and handed her her belt back and she went on the top rope and celebrated with it then ran out and got a chair as she saw six more divas walk towards the ring when Katie got back in the ring and the six girls backed off and went to the back then Katie looked at Vanessa as she got up and got the chair ready to defend herself and when Vanessa got up she looked at Katie and quickly got out of the ring and looked at Katie.

"_Who are they?" _Katie asked as she went to the back.

"Whoa did you see that?" Sydney asked as she was watching Katie's match.

"Yeah, why the hell would Nexus 2.0 try to attack her?" Haylie asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Katie isn't the only target." Sydney said.

"I think you're right." Haylie said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Addie Hardy!"

_**Happiness for misery, I want it  
Cut me up and leave me, for dead  
Sacrifice a simple life, no return  
Kiss the wife and kids goodbye, for good**_

When _Condemned _by _Dead by Sunrise _played Addie came out wearing a Love Penguin T-shirt, Almost Famous Aged Dark Blue 3 Button Skinny Jeans and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Low Tops. When Addie got in the ring she posed for the fans and waited for Haylie.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent from Long Island, New York the WWE Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take It Off _Played and Haylie came out wearing a Pink Dye Star Stud Pocket Top, Jake Jeans Black and Tan Stitching Destroyed Skinny Jeans, the same Converse as Addie and the Diva's championship on her stomach. When Haylie got in the ring she posed for the fans and handed the ref her belt and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie was down Addie went up and Almost Swanton bombed her but was knocked down by a girl with short blonde hair and started getting beat up and when Haylie got up she was attacked by two girls one with dark black hair and one with dirty blonde hair and after the girls finished beating on them they hugged each other and went to the back

"Ow who were they?" Haylie asked as soon as they got to the back

"Three People you don't want to mess with." Addie said "They're the Extreme Knockouts."

"Who are they?" Haylie asked

"Look at it this way they're the extreme version of Nexus 2.0." Addie said "The two girls who attacked you were Janette and Marissa the sisters of Tommy Dreamer and Rob Van Dam and the person who attacked me was Hillary the half sister of the Sandman."

"They're sisters of the ECW Originals right?" Haylie asked

"Yep and just like they're brothers they take it to the extreme not being scared to be injured." Addie Said "They'll even put their bodies on the line to get the job done."

"Damn they make Nexus 2.0 look harmless." Haylie said in Shock

"Exactly."Addie said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who the hell were they?" Katie asked herself as she was walking down a hallway of backstage.

"That was Nexus 2.0." Haylie said.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Basically the offspring of the actual Nexus." Haylie said.

"Who the hell are they?" Katie asked. "Nexus 2.0 I mean."

"They're names are Vanessa Barrett—the girl you faced, Brianna Lloyd, Caitlyn Evans, Ashley Miller, Emily Otunga, Samantha Reeves and Alexis Rosser," Haylie replied, then added, "they're the type of people where they protect their own—let's use your match against Vanessa as an example, you mess with Vanessa, you mess with the rest of Nexus 2.0." Haylie said. "and I got a little bit of history with almost all of them—especially Vanessa."

"Really?" Katie asked. "How so?"

"Well, it all started with the first season of NXT involving her brother Wade, apparently me and him were supposed to be in a storyline rivalry, but it turned into an _actual _rivalry and yeah, fast forward a long while or so, Alison told me that I was supposedly to be a mentor for Vanessa off screen, and I accepted not knowing that she was related to Wade, but when she did, I punched her and basically beaten the crap out of her and yeah." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow," Katie said.

"I know," Haylie said as they walked by the "Verbal Fighting Three" consisting of the Mizanin siblings about something that Haylie didn't wanna know about.

"Aren't you going to separate them or something?" Katie asked.

"Nah, they're always doing that, I just grew used to it." Haylie said.

**FF to Thursday**

Talia was sitting in her locker room, listening to her iPod, preferably to the song _Get Psycho _by Disturbed, and she was getting to the good part of the song when she saw the door open. She was about to take out her earbud, thinking it was a person she knew, but when she saw that it was her brother, she kept it in and turned up the music a little bit louder, for just a few seconds tht was because Alex took the earbuds out of her ears and handed her a outfit.

"That's what your wearing tonight." Alex said as Talia held the outfit at eye level. It was a short red and black lace tank top where it cut off where her breasts ended, the same colour micro mini skirt, then Talia looked down in her lap and saw black knee high wrestling boots with sparkly stars.

"I'm not wearing this." Talia said as she got up.

"Uh yeah you are." Alex said.

"What the fuck do you think I am, a slut?" Talia asked.

"Probably, I don't know what the hell is going up in that brain of yours." Alex said.

"My God you're such a moron, why do I have to be related to you?" Talia asked.

"Because you wanted an awesome brother." Alex said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." Talia said rolling her eyes.

**.x.**

"This mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by The Miz, from Fairfax Station, Virginia Alex Riley!" JB announced.

_**Awesome!**_

Mike's theme started as Alex and Mike did their normal entrance to the ring. When they entered the ring, they waited for Talia's theme to start.

_**Yes, you can see me  
Yeah every girl in here wanna be me  
Yeah, I'm a diva  
You feel the same and you wanna be me**_

"And his tag team partner from Fairfax Station, Virginia Talia!"

_Sexy Bitch _by Girlicious started as Talia made her entrance to the ring, instead of wearing what her brother told her to wear, she was wearing a Sourpuss Tattoo Tanktop which was underneath a Poizen Bye Bye Kitty Fever Hoodie, Skeleton Bones Mini Skirt, Tripp Skin and Bones Leggings and white and the boots that Alex told her to wear, and her black and red hair was in a high pony tail. When she got in the ring, she climbed on the turnbuckle and posed for the fans and when she got off of the turnbuckle, she stayed away from Alex and Mike as much as possible.

"And their opponents, from Gainesville, Georgia Samantha and the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

Allen's theme started up as the duo made their entrance to the ring with Samantha wearing a Graveyard Trash Scoop T-Shirt, Hell Bunny Tartan Punk Bondage Pants in red and white Converse high top sneakers. When they got to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Samantha and Talia, and when Samantha was leaning groggily against a set of ropes, Talia charged at her, wanted to do a suicide dive-move making Samantha obviously go through the ropes and fall to the ground, but when Talia was halfway through, Samantha move and Talia was supposed to stop, right? But she went right on through anyways—and landing on Mike.

Getting up (with the help of a barricade) Talia smirked at what she done and slid back in the ring, kicked Samantha in the abdomen, and rebounded towards the ropes and was about to do her finisher _Cha-Ching _where it was a forceful neckbreaker, but Samantha countered it into a forceful scoop slam having Talia wince in pain, then Samantha got on the top rope and did the _Shooting Star Press _and got the three count.

"Here are your winners, Samantha and AJ Styles!"

As they were celebrating in the ring, Talia rolled out of the ring, holding her back and was walking to the back, totally ignoring the yelling that came from her brother and Mike.

"What the fuck was with you out there?" Alex said, forcefully turning his sister around so that she could see him.

"What?" Talia asked.

"First off, you lost, second you basically hurt Mike out there." Alex said.

"Who gives a fuck about him?" Talia asked as she walked off.

**.x.**

"This six person tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Addie!" JB announced.

_**Happiness for misery, I want it  
Cut me up and leave me for dead  
Sacrifice a simple life, no return  
Kiss the wife and kids goodbye for good**_

_Condemned _played as Addie made her entrance to the ring wearing a Tripp Militia Vest in black, Tripp Stud Skirt and knee high combat boots. When she entered the ring, her partners theme started up.

_**It may not mean nothing to y'all  
understand nothing was done for me  
So I don't plan on stopping at all  
I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man  
I'm shutting shit down at the mall  
and telling every girl she the one for me  
and I ain't even planning to call  
I want this shit forever man, ever man, ever man**_

"And her tag team partners the team of Sydney and the Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!" JB announced.

_Forever _by Drake (feat. Lil Wayne, Kanye West and Eminem) played as Sydney and Haylie made their entrances to the ring, Haylie wearing a Hell Bunny Deconstructed Stripey Top in white, Tripp Biker Zipper Trim Jeans and white Converse low tops, while Sydney was wearing a backless tank top in neon pink, Serious LA Stinks Patch Pants in black and black Combat boots. When they got in the ring, they posed for the fans, and waited for their opponents.

_**We live in a cold dark world with venom in its fangs  
You can spit in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, it's a game  
A ball and a chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight it, or deny it, invite it cause when it…**_

"And their opponents, the team of Hilary, Janette and Marissa, they are the Extreme Knockouts!" JB announced.

_Kick in the Teeth _by _Papa Roach _started as the trio made their way to the ring, each wearing Lip Service Oil Spill Ladies Mesh Top—Hilary's in grey, Marissa in light blue and Janette's in light green, Poizen Industries Raw Capri Pants and Converse low top sneakers—Hilary's in black, Marissa's in white and Janette's in black and white. When the trio made it to the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

The two legal people in the match were Sydney and Hilary and when Sydney had Hilary in position, she performed _Canadian Fury _and got the three count.

"Here are your winners, Sydney, Haylie Trudel and Addie!"

When the trio were announced that they were the winners, the ref raised their hands, Haylie got her Divas title and the trio headed to the back.


End file.
